Betrayed
by Waffle Crisp
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyou. This time she has enough. She decides to go find the shards on her own and let Kikyou take her place. Will kagome survive on her own? How will the others react to this?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHERS!!**

IMPORTANT: THIS IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER 1

Updated: 1.15.08

(NOTE IF ANY OF THE CHAPTERS DOESN'T HAVE "updated:" or "important new and improved chapter #" THEN IT HASN'T BEEN UPDATED.

I ran as fast as I could from the two people mating before me, sticks scratching across my exposed legs. I tried as hard as I could to forget them but it was burned into my mind to stay forever. I felt sick to my stomach. After he told me his feelings towards me and I told him mines. He went ahead and betrayed me. I stopped in front of a tree and sat my back against it. The pouring rain hitting my face, I finally have had enough of him treating me like this. He would always go to that dead clay bitch, kikyou. I will always be just a second resort. After all, who would want a copy when you have the real thing? I sighed; I didn't have any tears left to cry. What was the point anyway? I just sat there with a blank expression as I listened to my MP3 player. I felt so empty, like Kikyou finally ripped the rest of my soul from my being. I closed my eyes, waiting for the comfort of unconsciousness to take over.

------------

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, it seems like I've been sleeping for about three hours. Still no one came to get me, sorry ass friends. I was soaked, my black hair sticking to my face. The rain was still pouring down. I turned on 'Stronger by Kanye West' on my MP3 player. "Now if that don't kill me. Can only make me stronger…" I whispered standing up making my way back to Kadea's hut. I listened to that same song all the way there hoping what I just said will actually happen.

------------

The others have been in the hut worried about Kagome. Shippo kept nagging about Inuyasha always leaving to go to Kikyou and leaving his friend behind. Inuyasha sat there ignoring everyone, he came back an hour after mating with Kikyou. He decided he really wanted Kikyou and she could take Kagome's place. He still loved Kagome but he truly wanted was Kikyou.

He was brought out of his thoughts when I burst threw the hut. I was soaked; my face was rid of emotions. If I could look at a reflection of myself, I would say it was similar to Sesshomaru's cold mask. I looked at Inuyasha then walked towards him. He didn't know what to do or what to say. '_She must have seen me and kikyou mating._' Inuyasha was brought out of his thought when he felt my hand smack him right across the face. "How could you!? I thought …I thought you loved me.You ungrateful bastard! That bitch doesn't really love you! Do you think Kikyou loves you when she doesn't like who you really are and want to change you? How can you think that's okay, Inuysha? Are you seriously _that_ desperate? How can you even say that's love!? Inuyasha just for the record, I loved you for who you are. That's real love. I had it with you, there are some things I can stand for ever but this, I can't take anymore. I-I just can't be apart of this group to any further extent. I'm getting the shards on my own." That was the only last thing I said. Igrabbed her bag and walked out the door. He was shocked from my actions. He watched as his group begged me to stay but I declined and started to walk the opposite way from the well. The direction we were all going in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kagome walked for hours. Good thing the others won't be coming this way till tomorrow morning. She finally reached a village; it was a bit quiet…too quiet. She walked around yelling but no one answered. She saw a group of demons searching threw the huts. They were all gorgeous. They turned and faced her; her clothes were still wet which revealed her bra a little bit. Plus it was still raining. The smiled and came towards her. She pulled out her bow and arrow. She pulled back on the string and aimed it to the ground under them. She let go the arrow, it was glowing more than it had ever did. The whole ground around them grew bright pink when the arrow hit the ground. She watched as the demons disappeared because of her powers. (It's a new attacked she learned. Deal with it). They didn't have a jewel shard. She sighed and headed east into the forest to find a curtain person to train her for battles.

Three hours later…

Kagome saw a clearing and decided to camp here since the rain stopped and it was really dark. She started up a fire and cooked some chicken flavored ramen. She looked around; she kind of missed her friends already. She fell asleep; she had a very long walk tomorrow.

Inuyasha's group was really sad when it was time for them to leave, knowing Kagome won't come back plus having Kikyou around to stay. They walked the same trail as kagome. Inuyasha, shippo, and the now enlarge neko demon could smell her sent in the village. We they arrived the village was completely empty. They saw a big black circle. Small pink shocks came from it. "It looks like Kagome been here" Miroku said pointing at the black circle. "Yeah, we noticed" Inuyasha said annoyed. He sniffed the air once more to get another smell from her sent. He was starting to miss her."Well, we better go to the next village" Kikyou said hold Inuyasha's hamd. Everyone looked at her and started to walk north.

Kagome woken up, she over slept. She cursed under her breathe and quickly gathered her stuff and walk towards her destination.

Waffle: Another chapter finished.

Inu: Finally

Waffle: SHUT UP! Now my lovely readers it's time to…REVIEW!!! Oh, and on with the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Waffle: Nothings better than another chapter. Thanks reviewers, now that I'm motivated and ready to write some more. Let's get started. I'll try to make longer chapters even though I'm lazy, but this chapter is going to be the shortest of all. –sweat drop-

Inu: Can you just start the chapter? –annoyed-

Waffle: Not yet baka

Kag: -shakes head- Here we go again…

Inu: You're the baka!

Waffle: Say that to my face! –picks up a bat-

Inu: FINE! –walks up to waffle- I said you're a baka! B-A-K-A!!!

Waffle: Oh really?

Kag: uh oh

Inu: -gets hit with the bat- No no! I'm the baka!!

Waffle: That's right!

Kag and Waffle: Now on with the chapter!!

Inu: wench….

Kagome packed all her things and started to walk east like she was before she stopped. She kept thinking of all the times spending with Inuyasha alone. How he would tell her he loved her and would always say he would protect her. Now, she knew, she knew those were only lies. Those beautiful moments with him, all fake. She was only a jewel detector to him and always will be. Her pain she felt was replaced with anger. She looked up at the clear sky, 'I might need a new outfit to travel in' She thought as she fixed her uniform sleeve.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air; he could smell his brother's wench, Kagome in the forest. What he couldn't understand is why she was alone. He wanted know, what his disgrace for a brother had done now. "What's the matter lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned while looking at Sesshomaru. "Nothing, I'll be back soon Rin. Jaken, watch over Rin till I get back" That was all Sesshomaru said before speeding off into the derection Kagome's scent was coming from.

Kagome has been walking for hours now, good thing she didn't see any demons coming because she broke her bow. She saw a path leading out of the forest. "Finally" She said but Kagome sensed something…something or someone very powerful heading her way.

Waffle: AHHHH! That was horrible!!

Inu: You said it.

Waffle: Sorry readers. Next chapter will be better. Don't be mad at me too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Waffle: This isn't a SessxKag story so don't worry, I'm sick of reading those kind of stories though. This story isn't really a pairing. So um yeah... ''

Kag: Good, I don't like that jerk anyway!

Waffle: Alright claim down...goodness

* * *

Kagome got in a fighting position, ready for whatever was coming her way. Her powers formed into a pink ball like shape in her hand. She could see the mysterious person now right beside a tree just 15 feet in front of her. He or she was hard to see from where it was standing She walked closer to the figure in front of her, the person by the tree didn't move at all. When she was close an enough she notice who it was, Sessshomaru. She backed up a bit but not lowering her guard. 

Sesshormaru's POV

I watched my brother's wench. She had no expression on her face but I can smell anger on her. "Wench, where is my brother?" I asked taking a step closer. "Go ask someone who cares." She said coldly. "No one talks to this Sesshormaru like that" I was about to slice her throat for being so disrepectful. My eyes turned red, maybe I could scare her. Then she would tell me what I want to know. "Now, tell me or I will kill you" I was now closer to her only about one foot away from her. She lowered her hands letting her powers disappear from her hands. Her face was still held that cold blank expression. I couldn't smell fear on her only thing I could smell was her anger. "Whatever, I don't have time for this Sesshomaru" She said coldly as she turned around. I can't believe she just did that! I grabbed her and roughly threw her to the ground, I put my claws deeply into her skin.Making her bleed, she still held that blank expression on her face. 'This isn't getting no where I thought looking into her stunning chocolate colored eyes. 'She's so gorgeous...wait! what am I saying?'I thought. "Are you just going to just stay on top of me or can I go?" She said staring into my eyes. I stood up, letting her to get up. I stared in the other direction. This human is tougher than I thought. "Sesshormaru if you must know _that_ badly, I'm traveling on my own. I hate your brother, he betrayed me and went to that clay bitch" She said angry. "Hm, well how are you going to do this on your own since your just a weak human girl?" He ask looking at her. "Sesshormaru, your ignorant, not all humans are weak. So what if I'm human, I can survive on my own and I'll prove it to you and everyone! You'll see" She said looking at me, blood was still coming from her wounds she seemed as if it wasn't there at all. "Whatever" was all I said. I turned my back and walked to where I left Rin and Jaken.

Kagome's POV

I watched as Sesshormaru left, that ignorant jerk. I put my hand over my wound letting my healing powers heal up my wounds. After I picked up my yellow backpack. Heavy as always but I was used to it. I tried to erased the event that just took place. "That was a good waste of my time" I mumbled putting my earphones on my ears and turned on my MP3 player. 'Nothing like some music good music' I thought as I nod my head to the beat.

Regular POV

Meanwhile with Inuyasha's group...

"Inuyasha, There's a shard on his head!" Kikyou yelled pointing at the snake demon. Everyone nodded their heads. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled letting go of her weapon. The snake didn't have time to react so his head was sliced off easily. "Good job sango!" Shippo said excitedly jumping up and down. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the jewel out of the demon's head. 'We get things done quicker without Kagome. Feh, we should have picked Kikyou a long time ago' He thought. Kikyou placed her cold hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Now we can get going" She said. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. She placed a small kiss on his lips. He shivered a bit, her lips were so cold...

* * *

Waffle: Eh, I'm tired of writing. 

Inu: Big baby...

Waffle: So! On with the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Waffle: Um Kikyou it seems some of my reviewers wants you dead...-pulls out a knife-

Kikyou: Psh, like you'll ever kill me

Waffle: I'm the writer so I can kill you. SO SHUT UP

Kag: Kill her! I mean...don't do that -cough-

Waffle: Oh well, on with the next chapter loves. Sorry if you think this chapter is sucky but it's Monday so deal with it!

* * *

Kagome reached a demon village, the place she's been trying to get to for a week now. The village was so beautiful, the grass was so green and moist. The buildings we so nicely done in stone. With a very large gate going around the whole village. She needed to get in there. She needed to find a curtain demon who lived there who would help her train. She took in a deep breathe in headed inside the village.

Kagome's POV

I covered my scent and my face as well as I could. Demons who past me stared at me weirdly. I shrugged it off and kept alert, I don't want to make anyone angry or my cover would be blown. I saw a Dojo, I walked as fast as I could to get there, carefully making sure I didn't bump any demons pasting by. When I rushed into the dojo, taking off my shoes of course before just barging in. I turned the corner not watching where I was going until I was bumped into the demon I've been looking for this whole time. The all mighty demon god of war, Galami (Ga-la-me).

----

Mean while back with Inuyasha's group

Inuyasha's POV

Kikyou was on my back, her cold body pressed up agaisnt mine, sometimes I regret making Kagome leave. I missed her so much now, I wonder how's she doing...if she's still alive. We already had 1/4 of the jewel since Kikyou joined up and the battle with Naraku would be soon after the last 4th of the jewel is found. (Naraku had 2/4 of the jewel.) I hopped from tree to tree trying as quicky as I could to make to the next village which held a jewel shard. 'If you're still alive Kagome, I'm so sorry what I put you threw. Truly, I am...'

* * *

Waffle: Well, that chapter was awful... Don't leave me my lovely readers! Next chapter is going to be a hit! Now review this crappy chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Waffle: Ahh! I can't wait any longer! I have to type this new chapter NOW!

Inu: Gosh, just write then!

Waffle: Alrighty! On with the chapter!

* * *

"S-sorry um G-God Galami" Kagome stuttered as she placed her hand in his hand he offered her to help her stand up. "It's alright, so you must be Kagome" He said with a small smile on his face. "Yes, how do you know that?" She asked staring into his eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous, the outline of his eye lens was black while the inside was white with thee shape like commas surrounding his pupil (It looks like the sharingan but where it's red on S. Uchiha and his clan. Galami's was white. Does that help explain things?) He had smooth soft pale skin. He had two black stripes on the side of his face and five on his arm. His hair was pure black with big pure white stripes going threw it, hanging all the way to his knees. He was so…so perfect. Kagome was brought out of thought when Galami tapped her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare" Kagome blushed and bowed. "It's quite alright. So, you're here to seek training from me, is that right?" He asked as he lifted one of his eyebrows amused from her blushing. "Yes, I really would be honored to be trained by you. I need to become strong enough to fight this evil demon who threatens to take over the world by using the jewel." She said staring into his eyes once again. "Fine, come, we can start right now" He motioned her to followed and kagome just nodded and followed. Took her to a guess room (the dojo has a guess bedroom so get over it) and told her to change for training. Kagome nodded, as he closed the door behind him. 

_10 min. later..._

Kagome walked out to the training grounds with tennis shoes on with loose fitting jogging pants and a white t-shirt. Galami had a questioned look on his face when he saw her. Never has he seen such an odd girl like her before. "I'm from 500 years in the future" was all Kagome said when she noticed his facial expression. He just nodded and threw her a wooden stick, it was shape kind of like a sword but it wasn't sharp. She caught it easily. He also got his self a wooden stick. "Now the lessons begin" He said with that Kagome and her new trainer trained for the rest of the day. Galami was surprised as how she picked up on things so quickly. It was nightfall when they finished. She bowed to him, he smiled at her. Never has he met such a beautiful, respectful, young, human, woman like her before.

_  
Meanwhile, with Inuyasha's group…_

Inuyasha and Kikyou decided it would be best if the group banned anything that about kagome. That even meant no talking about her of any sort. They all nodded. Sango was a bit sad though, her sister, her best friend might be dead for all she knew. She just wished she could have down more to make her stay.

Sango's POV

I watch shippo, he was getting sick. Kikyou wouldn't help, all she would do is give negative comments. He couldn't even stand anymore, he's been like this ever since Kagome left. I placed a wet towl on his forehead. I could hear him cry out Kagome's name in his sleep, telling her to hold him and never leave him again. I wished Kagome was here, to make all this pain Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I feel right now go away and it's all thanks to ungrateful hanyou. I gently placed shippo in my arms to keep him warm like Kagome always did. I had to be there for shippo now. I laid up against a tree and let sleep take over me.

Regular POV

They all awoken, something was wrong...something that will change there lives forever...

* * *

Waffle: Cliff hanger baby! 


	7. Chapter 7

Waffle: Okay, I personally hate this chapter. I just wrote what ever came off the top of my head. I didn't want to make Kikyou sound like such a bitch in this chapter but oh well. Well that's just my opinion so….read it anyway! Please? Lol Anyway, on with the chapter! I made it kind of long; you guys/gals have been asking me to do for a while now… XD

* * *

Kagome walked back into her room, tired as ever. She took off her clothes and grabbed a pair of basketball pants and a white beater and put them one. She laid down on the futon and placed her earphones in her ears. She switched it to 'I got to be' by Jagged Edge. "Don't wanna make a scene. I really don't care if people stare at us. Sometimes I think I'm dreamin' I pinch myself, just to see if I'm awake or not. Is it real? What I feel? Could it be, you and me 'till the end of time? Never part? Take my heart, hold it tight. It's true love you know I gotta be.I gotta be the one you touch. I gotta be the one you love. I gotta be the one you feel. And I gotta be the one to fill your life with sunshine. I gotta be the one you know, because I will always love you so. I gotta be the one you need. I'm just telling you that I gotta be…" Kagome song as tears ran down her face as she thought of her and Inuyasha. "I just gotta be…Inuyasha" 

--Flashback--

Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's chest. Oh how she loved that, hearing his heart beat. She placed her hand over hers and closed her eyes. There heart beats matched, it felt as if they were one person. Inuyasha stroked her raven colored hair softly. "Kagome?" He whispered into her ear, almost touching it with his lips. She let out of small moan; she hurried and covered her mouth. He smiled and un-covered her mouth. "Y-yes?" She stuttered while she blush ten shades of red. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you and will never leave you. I promise" He said pulling her into a hug. "I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome said before placing a kiss on his lips. They sat like that under a sakura (I spelled that wrong) tree as they looked at stars. Oh what a beautiful romantic moment that was.

--End of Flashback--

_Meanwhile, with Inuyasha's group… _

Sango shook Shippo violently trying to wake him. He wouldn't move, he would breather, he…he was dead. Sango's tears fell on shippo's little hand. She felt Miroku place his hand on her shoulder to tell her that was enough. She placed shippo on the ground. 'He must have died in his sleep last night' She thought, more tears slid down her face. Inuyasha looked at her with disgusted. Inuyasha sat beside his friends; the little brat was really gone. It seemed as if there group was slowly falling apart. Miroku berried Shippo, Kikyou didn't care at all about the little fox demon but she placed flowers on his grave anyway. They all said there good byes and left. Everyone were sad and depress expect for Kikyou who smiled evilly.

_ Meanwhile, back with Kagome _

Kagome woken up, still listen to the same song from last night. Her belly rumbled, begging to be fed. She smiled and walked out her room. She stretched. She looked to her right noticing Galami standing outside just staring at the sky. Kagome walked up to him, he seemed to be deep in thought.

Galami's POV

I looked up at the sky, I watch as the sun rose. I loved watching it, it was so stunning. How it would come up from behind the mountains like that. I felt someone place there hand on my shoulder; it was as warm the sun as it hit my face. I turned to see Kagome smiling at me. I smiled back and offered her to take a seat next to me. For some reason I loved having her beside me. She was so attractive, I looked at her clothes and yet she still can't stop surprising me. "How may I help you Kagome?" I asked sweetly. "I'm hungry, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could get something to eat." She said just as sweet. I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed it. I looked up at her, she was blushing. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself sometimes" I laughed. "It's alright Galami," She said placing her warm soft hands on my hand that was still rubbing her stomach. I closed my eyes. 'I'm falling for this young girl' I thought, I took my hand off her stomach and stood up. She also stood, "I'll cook you something" I told her. She nodded her head.

Kagome's POV

I watched as the demon god placed a bowl of food in front of me. Seeing on how it looked, it was demon food. It smelled kind of bad too, but since he made it. It couldn't be all that bad. He sat right beside me with the same bowl of food. He smiled at me; I smiled back and thanked him. I used my chop sticks in placed the greenish pinkish tentacle in my mouth. I chewed on it, burst of different flavors were in my mouth. They all were so good! Never had I tasted something like this before! I ate faster, finishing the bowl in three minutes. Galami sat there laughing at me the whole time. I was a little embarrassed but that was my first time eating demon food so I didn't care as much. I cleaned my mouth and thanked Galami for the giving me breakfast. He told me to get dress because soon…we would be continue our training. I hopped up and headed for my room to change, man was I hyper now!

* * *

Waffle: There, now you got your new chapter. (Woo! 923 words) lol 

Reviewer: I want more

Waffle: Fine, fine. Reviewer knows best.


	8. Chapter 8

Waffle: Okay, I have gotten a lot of reviews on how Inuyasha wasn't sad enough about Shippo's death. Inuyasha doesn't like Shippo so that's why. So, on with the chapter! Oh yeah, I'm just going to skip it to three month has past just to let you know.

* * *

It's been three months since Shippo's death and three months since Kagome left thought Inuyasha as he held Kikyou's hand. They would return to the village sometimes just to see if she came back, still no sign of her so far. The wind was blowing hard today; Kikyou's hair blew across her pale lifeless face. Kikyou used her free hand and moved her hair back behind her ear. Inuyasha smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned her head to face him, she didn't smile, her eyes still held that dull expression. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and sighed. Oh how did he wish Kagome would come back, oh how much he regretted leaving her like that. 

Meanwhile, back with Kagome…

Kagome you have done so well over the past three months but I'm afraid that this training you have done so far isn't going to help you a lot and our time has run out. So, Kagome I'm giving you the strength to help you with your upcoming battle. Galami placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, she could feel burst of energy enter her body, her eyes turned white (Like storms form the X-men). Soon as he removed his hands, her eyes went back to their normal selves. She could feel all that power still channeling threw her body. She smiled at Galami and hugged him; he hugged her back tightly like he never wanted her to leave him. He took in a deep breathe so he could inhale Kagome's sent, it smelled of vanilla, chocolate, strawberries, and bananas. He could get lost in her sent if Kagome wasn't trying to wiggle out his arms. Once she got free, she stared into his eyes. Tears fell form her eyes, today she was leaving him. She kissed him on the lips, he blush a bit which surprised Kagome a bit but she deepened the kiss and placed her tongue in his mouth while he did the same. He placed his hand on her back and started rubbing it. They did that for two minutes. Kagome looked at him once more and then at the sword and staff he had gotten her just three weeks ago. She picked up the sword, the sword's sheet was blue with sliver sakuras on it and so was the sword handle. She put the sword on her side of her kimono (It's the fighting type of kimono, like Inuyasha's and Sesshormoru's). She then grabbed her staff, it was also blue with silver sakuras on it, it was one foot taller than Kagome me. She swung it over her shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Galami" She said before walking out the dojo. He nodded his head and said goodbye to his student.

----Flashback----

She fell to the ground roughly; he really knocked some sense into her this time. She struggled to her feet, breathing hard, trying to catch her breathe. "Caught me off guard" She said looking up at Galami. "Yes, but you almost got me" He said scratching the back of his head. "Sorry if I was a bit rough" He said as he picked Kagome up bridal style. "It's alright" She said with a smile. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest, Galami blushed. He laid her on the futon in her room. "Kagome, I have gotten you two weapons for you. You have improved so much plus are time is running short." With that said he left the room.

----End of flashback----

Kagome was outside the village, the wind was blowing hard since fall was almost here. She walked on the path which led east.

* * *

Waffle: I hate this chapter, it sucks so bad. Don't be mad readers, next chapter is going to rock 


	9. Attention

Sorry, this isn't a update to the story.

I won't be updating till sometime next month when I feel like it. Lol sorry, school is starting soon and I need to finish my summer homework.

Sorry


	10. Good news

GOOD NEWS!

I finished my homework early. I'm a fast worker so...um yeah.

Anyway, I will start writing tonight!

I have nothing else to do at night (Too early to go to sleep) but to do this.

I'll update BOTH of my stories for you guys and gals.

So give me an hour or two to update betrayed then I'll work on the other.

Thanks for all the reviews, I wouldn't have made it this far without them. They keep me motivated.

-Waffle Crisp


	11. Bad news

Bad news.

I made a mistake and deleted chapter 9

so I'll have to re-write that.

It might be a bit different so you might want to re-read it.

So the update won't be till tomorrow maybe. ;;


	12. Chapter 9

There Chapter Nine is back, short but it's back.

C

* * *

Kagome made it to another village; it was being attacked by a demon bird. She un-sheeted her sword, Kouki. She ran towards the demon, now she was close enough to use her attack. "Hey bird f brain! Down here!" She shouted, and then kagome hit the ground with the sword. The blade turned pink, electrical pink waves shot threw the ground and hit the demon. The demon designated from the attack because it purified him. Kagome looked at the sword, never could she held so much power. She then sheeted her sword. Lucky, what kagome didn't know was Inuyasha's group was walking down the same path. (They were walking towards the direction she was coming from, understand now?)

Meanwhile, back with Inuyasha's group…

"Inuyasha, we made it too late to fight the bird demon the old man asked us to do" Miroku said pointing at the designating bird demon just 18 feet in front of them "Do you think it's Kagome who killed it?" Sango said picking her eyes from off the ground to look at Inuyasha. "I don't know, I can't smell her scent here (she had it masked). Let's keep moving there's no need to check. There's no jewel shard down there, right Kikyou?" "Correct" Kikyou replied wrapping one of her arms around Inuyasha's right arm. They walked for five more minutes, they notice something, something they've been waiting for awhile now...


	13. hahauh

AH!

I don't like this story anymore so I won't update till like when I feel like it.

I'm starting a new story..that's going to rock!

)


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waffle: Okay so this chapter to me really sucks but hey I told you I didn't like this story anymore. Anyway, I'm happy to say I got over 6,000 hits and 48 people saved this story to their favorites. I'm sorry everyone but this story is "wack" to me now. Anyway, here's a chapter, a crappy one at that but enjoy.

* * *

**Sango's POV **

"K-kagome?" was all I could say, she looked different. Her hair was a bit longer and a tad bit thicker, it hung to her lower back now. She didn't hold any expression on her face, just like the last time I saw her. I could see she was very tired. She looked really strong now. She turned to face us; the group and I were only six feet away from her. She looked like she didn't even care that we were there. I ran up to her, we were eye to eye now. She stared at me; he eyes dull and looked lifeless just like Kikyou but not as bad. I put my arm on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Everyone else just watched in silence. Inuyasha feeling guilty, he kept his eyes on the ground. "Kagome, where have you been?" I asked her still hugging her tightly like she was going to leave me, her 'sister,' her best friend. She started to shake a little; I could tell she was crying. "I was training" that was all she given back as a reply. She pulled away from me and looked me in the eye. "I have to go" She said tapping her sword handle.

**Regular POV**

"Lady Kagome, don't you want to stay with us for a little while, at least to chat? We haven't seen you in three whole months and now you're ready to leave? Do you even care where Shippo is!? I'll tell you, he's dead. Darn it Kagome, I know Inuyasha hurt you but get over it. I know the Kagome we all once knew is still somewhere in you. Man, but if you have to be this way. I don't even want you around me." Miroku said pointing his finger all up in Kagome's face. She was a bit shocked from his words and his actions. She didn't really notice Shippo wasn't there. She just closed her eyes, hoping what he said about Shippo wasn't true. "Yeah, I hope you're happy Kagome because you're the one who killed him." Kikyou said walking closer to Kagome. "I didn't kill him" Kagome said still having her eyes closed. "Oh, but you did; you see when you left poor little Shippo died because of depression and he missed you. Now what Kagome? It's your entire fault." Kikyou smirked. "No…" was all Kagome could say. Tears started to spill out her eyes. Miroku was a bit frustrated with Kagome so he just let Kikyou mess with her. Sango looked like she was about to fuck Kikyou up for doing that but she knew some of it was true. Inuyasha still kept looking at the ground with disappointment at himself.

**To be continued… **


	15. HEY YOU!

**Lol not an update, just telling you guys the first chapter to my new story is ready.**

**GO CHECK IT OUT.**


	16. Chapter 11

Waffle Crisp: It's been too long since I updated…sorry! School comes first of course.

Kagome look up at them, she didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry…" was all she could think of saying. "You're sorry!? The hell you are sorry, Kagome!" Miroku yelled. "I think its best you leave us Kagome…before you cause Miroku death from stress" Kikyou teased. Kagome looked at the wicked woman. She tried to refrain herself from hitting Kikyou. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome asking for forgiveness. She just turned around ignoring his plead. "Yeah…that would be best." Kagome said, she took on last look before heading off. Sango wanted to tell Kagome to come back but she couldn't get herself to do it. She just watched her leave.

Waffle: This chapter is sooooooo short. Sorry about that but I'm a bit out of creative juice right now (I blame School) Anyway, I'll have to next update tomorrow or in two days and the next chapter will be LONG…kind of….


	17. Chapter 12

Waffle Crisp: It's been too long since I updated…sorry! School comes first of course. 

It's been two hours since Kagome ran into her old friends; she sat on a rock in the middle of the forest. Tears sliding down her cheeks; the wind was picking up, making her hair blow across her face, some strands of hair stick to her cheeks. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the sky. She sat there and thought, Shippo "I'm so sorry" she whispered. Kagome closed her eyes, she was so angry at herself. She punched the rock till her knuckles bled, "How could I've been so selfish!?" She yelled out, She stared at her bleeding hand. "Humans, always hurting themselves when something bad happened to them" Sesshomaru said from behind her. Kagome quickly turned around, "what do you want now?" she asked calmly like his little insult didn't bother her. "Nothing, you just amuse me" He said sitting on a rock across from her. "Oh really?" "You heard what I said."

Kagome sighed, she stood up and rubbed her ear lobes so she could try to get rid of some of her stress and to refrain herself from punching Sesshomaru. She took in deep breathes, Sesshomaru stared at her. "Look, I don't like you so can you please leave before I do something I'll regret." Kagome told him in an annoyed tone. "No" was all he said, he crossed his legs and relaxed some more on the rock. 'I think I'll work her nerves for a while,' Sesshomaru thought, he smirked. Kagome walked over to him, "Then I'll leave then." Kagome walked back over to the rock she was sitting on and grabbed her yellow book bag and started walking west into the forest. Sesshomaru quickly stood up and threw her to the ground.

BLAH BLAH BLAH YEAH YEAH YEAH

THE END

LOL

Waffle Crisp: That's the end of the story.

Well see ya


	18. I will continue the story if you

Okay so, you guys want me to continue the story...well...I am out of creative juice so if you guys have any good ideas for what happens next with sesshormaru and Kagome then I'll will continue the story...I just need some help BADLY!!

Just write your ideas in a review...

Oh yeah...PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT SESSHxKAGOME...I'm really getting tired of those...seriously...there all the same...maybe some violence would be nice or something but please no love going on between the two

Just give me atleast five or more ideas.

PLEASE!!!


	19. Chapter 13

. "Don't ever walk away from me!" He hissed. "Get off, before I purify you, fluffy! I told you I'm not in the mood!" Kagome yelled. "Pft, I want to see you try" He bellowed, a he smile came across his face, showing his sparkly white teeth. Kagome was shocked since Sesshomaru never showed any emotions. She could tell he was just playing; Kagome signed and gently pushed him off of her. She opened up her book bag and bandaged up her wounds on her hands. Sesshomaru sat beside her, He grabbed her hand, and he put one of his hands under hers and the other on top. Kagome stared at him, "What are you doing?" She asked him with a confused look on her face. He just smiled; he used his powers to heal her wound. "Don't hurt yourself over something like that. I'm sure your pup wouldn't want you to do it. Next time you do something like that to yourself. I will cut your hands off." He said trying to make Kagome laugh. He moved his hands and stood up. Kagome smiled sadly. "Bye Miko," he walked west, deeper into the woods. Kagome got up off the rock and put her book bag back on her shoulders. 

NARAKU POV-

"Hm…so Kagome is traveling alone now…" Naraku said to Kana who was holding up her mirror to show Kagome. "Yes master," She said looking at Narku. "Well, I will take the jewels from her will be easy." He smirked. "Would you like me to tell Kagura to go get them?" Kana asked.

"No…I will get them myself." He smiled evilly, he dismissed Kana.

He put on his clothes and his armor and walked out the castle. He noticed Kagura was sitting on the Castle walls. "Don't do anything sneaky while I'm gone." He said as a purple ball surrounded him and he was lifted into the air and then the ball took off west.


	20. I'm going to rewrite some chapters

Okay I don't like how the dirrection of the story is going to I'm going to rewrite most of the chapters.

So I won't put any new chapters up till I finish rewriting most of the other chapters.

So I'm thinking to have those chapters done in three weeks.


End file.
